Email again
by Anushka
Summary: Sequel to E-mail. Grissom tries to send Sara an e-mail, but sends it also to Greg, who misunderstands it, which leads to a story circulating around the lab....


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to their creators.

**A/N: **This is a sequel to **E-mail**. I recommend reading ** E-mail** first to understand this story. This story takes place a couple of weeks after Sara and Nick went on the birthday date. They have been item ever since, but haven't told their co-workers about this. BTW the secret relationship between Sara and Nick is not the focus of this story.

**Pairing**: N/S, but G/S shippers probably won't be too annoyed while reading this story, I hope.......

* * *

**E-mail again**

Grissom had returned to the lab early after a long night processing a crime scene at a drug store. He needed Sara to bring in the different brands of shampoo, she had promised to buy from another drug store, because he needed to do some tests on them. He was getting impatient, because she wasn't in yet and even though he knew shift would start in two hours he was getting quite annoyed. Sara used be in before shift started all the time, but when he needed her, she wasn't. He sighed. He figured he should start processing the other evidence gathered at the crime scene and leave Sara an e-mail she should start the tests on the shampoo samples herself. He wasn't really into computers, but Greg had showed him that e-mailing was really easy. You just had to click "reply" and the e-mail would return to the sender. Grissom searched his mailbox for Sara's last e-mail when he stumbled across the "Your own Las Vegas hottie" e-mail. He opened it, but it still hit a sore spot and he pressed "reply all", which caused the contents to be erased, so he could type his own e-mail.

-----------------------------------------

From: GilGrissom  
To: CSINightShift  
Subject: Test

Sara,

I understand you need your rest after the long exhausting night we've had, but could you please do the test as soon as you come in. I just need to know. I hope you bought several from each brand, because you never know how reliable the results are. Please come and tell me as soon as you get the results.

Grissom

-----------------------------------------

A couple minutes later Greg heard "You've got mail". He pushed his chair backwards and read the message displayed on his computer screen. "Oh my God," he thought. Sara and Grissom are having a wild affair and now she may be pregnant. He just had to talk to someone about this. The only two persons who were in right now were Catherine and Grissom. Obviously he couldn't talk about this with Grissom, so he quickly typed in Catherine's e-mail address and started writing her an e-mail.

-----------------------------------------

From: GregTheMan  
To: CathWillows  
Subject: Sara is having a wild affair with......

Grissom and now she may be pregnant!!!!! Maybe you could get more information from Sara? With our history (Sara's and mine) I doubt she will give me more information.

-----------------------------------------

Catherine was sitting in her office doing paperwork. The only ones on the night shift actually working on a case were Grissom and Sara, everyone else was stuck finishing up the paperwork from previous cases. When her computer said "You've got mail", she welcomed the distraction and turned around to read the message. She saw she had two messages, one from Grissom and one from Greg. Reading the subject line she figured Grissom had intended the e-mail to be sent to Sara, so she clicked on Greg's message instead. Her eyes widened when she read his message and immediately replied him.

-----------------------------------------

From: CathWillows  
To: GregTheMan  
Subject: Re: Sara is having a wild affair with.........

Will write Sara an e-mail immediately. Just saw her coming in. Will update you as soon as possible.

Cath

PS You DON'T have a history with Sara.

-----------------------------------------

Catherine continued writing an e-mail to Sara.

-----------------------------------------

From: CathWillows  
To: SaraSidle  
Subject: Tell me!

Sara, how could you not have told me! Please tell me all the details. I can't believe you didn't tell me about the recent exciting events in your love life.

Cath.

PS You can always ask me when you have any questions. I'm really happy for the both of you!

-----------------------------------------

Sara had just finished doing the tests on the different shampoo brands and was writing an e-mail to Grissom about the results, when she saw Catherine's e-mail pop up on her screen. After the last e-mail ordeal, she had Archie get rid off the voice telling her what was happening with her e-mail. Everyone had had a good laugh about the "Your own Las Vegas Hottie" e-mail, but of course they didn't know about the conversation she'd had with Grissom except for Nick. Yes, Nick. The time she spend with Nick had been like a dream.....  
The blinking message on her screen pulled her out of her daydreams. She clicked on the message and read it. "How could Catherine know?" she wondered. On the other hand, Catherine had a sixth sense for these sort of things and even though they had been careful, sometimes it had been too difficult to stay away from each other at work. For a second she contemplated what to do. She could ignore the message, but then again she had been dying to share her new found love with someone. And Catherine was a friend and a female and would understand her best, so she started writing a reply.

-----------------------------------------

From: SaraSidle  
To: CathWillows  
Subject: Re: Tell me!

Oh, Catherine, you will never know how many times I wanted to tell you. It has been like a dream. He has been like a dream. It all started a couple of months ago and it has been nothing but wonderful. You know, I think he might be the one......

Sara

PS I DO have some experience, so I have no questions, but it's sweet of you to ask.

-----------------------------------------

Catherine was impatiently waiting for Sara's reply totally forgetting about the stack of paperwork waiting for her. The computer saying "You've got mail" still managed to startle her. As soon as she finished reading the message, she wrote a message to Greg.

-----------------------------------------

From: CathWillows  
To: GregTheMan  
Subject: It's true!

It's true

Cath

-----------------------------------------

Catherine did wonder though how Sara got experience in being pregnant. "She probably means she has babysitting experience." Catherine thought.

-----------

Warrick was waiting in the DNA lab. He had finished his paperwork and Grissom had asked him to give Greg DNA samples which needed processing. While he was waiting, he heard Greg mumble "Oh My God, it is true".

"What's true, G? " Warrick asked.

"Sara is pregnant!"

"No way!"

"Yes, Cath told me." "Don't tell anyone though. Sara will eat us alive when she finds out we know."

------------

Later that day in the break room............

"Warrick man, you look shocked," Nick told his best friend.

"You're not going to believe this!"

"What?"

"Promise you won't tell a soul."

"Yeah, yeah, I won't, I promise."

"Sara's pregnant!"

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD!"

"Nick, why are you so upset?"

"Because, if she is pregnant, it is my baby."

"What!!!!!!!!!!"

"You heard me, it is my baby."

At that moment Grissom, Sara and Catherine entered the break room.

"What baby?" Sara asked.

"Oh, Sara everyone knows by now, you don't have to hide it. You and Grissom are having a passionate affair and now you are having his baby." Catherine answered.

"Come again?????"

"Grissom's baby?! No, I'm pretty sure it is my baby." Nick hesitantly said, knowing he was letting the cat out of the bag which they had so desperately trying to keep in the bag.

Your baby?????" Grissom and Catherine looked from Nick to Sara and back.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm not pregnant. Why would you think such a thing?"

"Well, Greg told me that........."

"Greg is dead!" With that Sara stormed off looking for Greg.

-----------------------------------------

From: CathWillows  
To: GregTheMan  
Subject: RUN!!!!!!!!!!!

Greg, RUN if your life is dear to you!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------

Later that evening at Nick's apartment........

"You know if you were really pregnant it would have been okay. I would love to be the father of your children."

"I know. You will be a great father to our children one day," Sara spoke softly contently laying in Nick's arms.

-----------------------------------------

The next shift Sara logged on to her computer when a message popped up on her screen:

From: DocRobbins  
To: SaraSidle  
Subject: Congratulations!

Dear Sara,

I hear congratulations are in order! Needless to say my wife and I are thrilled for you. My wife has already started knitting and has told me to ask you when the baby is due. I'm not sure though if you have told everyone yet, because I overheard this joyous news from Greg who was whispering it to David while he was sitting underneath one of the autopsy tables, hiding (I'm not sure why, but who knows why Greg does anything?). I just heard: Sara's pregnant and Nick's name was also mentioned. I think it's justified to assume Nick's the father of your baby. Well, I think you make a beautiful couple. I just wanted to let you know I'm happy to see you have moved on and found yourself someone more your age to have the hot date with (and obviously more....).

Your friend,

Doc Robbins

* * *

**A/N**: I really enjoyed writing this story, even though dramatic, angsty stories are more my kind of thing (at least I believe they are). I know that most of the time clicking the "reply" or "reply all" button will leave the message from the sender visible, but it is possible to configure your e-mail settings so the message from the sender is deleted when you push the reply button. Please R&R, your comments are much appreciated!

For those who read **Familiar** and **She knew** and suggested that I should turn these two ficlets in a full fanfiction: could you please give me some suggestions where to go with the story, just leave a message in the review area or e-mail me. If you e-mail me however, make sure the subject line is something like fanfiction or Sara and Nick, so I can identify your message amongst my junk mail. I do have some ideas where to go with the story, but I'm not sure it is any good.


End file.
